Love that Transcends Time
by romeoandjulia
Summary: 100 interconnected oneshots between a hero and princess, a pirate and sailor, a goddess and a legend. This is my try at the 100 theme challenge, focusing on Zelink of course. Rated M because I want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**1. Introduction**

**This is going to be my attempt at a 100 theme Zelink story. Any who, make sure to check what game each one shot is from because that's exactly what these are, oneshots. So unless I note otherwise, none of the chapters are related unless from the same game. Okay thanks!**

**Full disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Link, Midna, Groose, or any other wonderful character. **

Skyward Sword

_Link's POV_

"Stop it Daddy!" I squealed in delight.

I had yet to learn how to defeat the tickle monster. He was relentless, as I wheezed, gasping for air. Finally, after what felt like centuries he stopped.

"Now Link, go get ready for bed."

"But Daddy, I wanna stay up with you. Can't I come on your mission? I wanna be a knight too Daddy, please?" I begged, puckering my bottom lip.

"No, not today Link," He shook his head. "Tonight will be boring, just perimeter jobs. Tomorrow maybe, ok?"

"Pinky promise?"

"Of course tough guy," He stuck out his broad finger. Mine barely wrapped around his. "Now off to bed, I'll check on you when I return."

I ran off to change as he adjusted his armor.

"Okay Link, I'm going now. I love you."

"Bye Daddy!"

Just like every night, I hugged him tightly, handed him his helmet, and watched him leave our home. I climbed into my small blue bed and waited, watching my clock as I saw minutes pass. As usual, I kept prying my eyes open, insisting on waiting for my father to return and give me a kiss so I could sleep. However, something was different that night. I crawled to my small window and waited for him.

It seemed like a regular night, clouds and fog making it harder to see than usual. What I couldn't see was the swarms of skytails outside the perimeter of Skyloft. What I couldn't see was a man, with dark blonde hair and green eyes, equip his bow and arrow with his comrades. What I couldn't see was that same, kind, strong man being attacked by four skytails as an ambush, falling off his loftwing.

I waited the entire night, staring, whispering _"he'll be home soon." "It was just a perimeter check" "My Daddy can beat everything."_ There wasn't a doubt in my head that my daddy would not be returning from his flight. Soon I heard a knock at our door.

"Son, uh Link, the knights are returning if you would like to-"

I swung the door open and rushed to the meeting spot. _He's home. He made it. See, I was being silly! _I told myself. I watched as the rainbow birds landed. Greens, blues, yellow, even a few purples. However, these men touched down with sorrow filled eyes and scarring wounds. They all greeted their families, one after another. Hysteria began to build. _He's coming. He's coming._

Then a callused hand graced my shoulder. _It's him! I knew it!_ I spun with unfiltered joy as I grabbed the man's leg. That's when I realized, this leg was not in rough, stiff armor. I detached as I looked into the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought you were…" I could not finish.

_Where was he. Where's Daddy?_

"Link. I am sorry." The man with a brown beard and blue eyes handed me yellow helmet. One lens was broken. I turned it around. Stitched into the yellow fabric was a _J.C. _

"This is my Daddys'."

"Yes, Link."

"Well where is he? Why is he not here?"

He looked lost for words.

"Son, why don't we get out of this rain and we can talk about this tragedy. I know this can be hard to-"

"No-Sir-I-Don't-Think-You-Understand-My-Daddy-Was-The-Captain-And-His-Entire-Troop-Came-Back-And-He-Pinky-Promised-To-Bring-Me-Tomorrow-And-I-Don't-Have-A-Mommy-Anymore-So-I-Need-My-Daddy-Right-Now-Sir" I spoke with my eyes clenched shut forcing all my words out in one breathe.

When I pried my eyes open the bearded man was now eyelevel with me with water in his eyes.

He sighed.

"Son, your father was one of the strongest men I had the privilege of knowing. He sacrificed himself tonight in order to protect you. I know you were the most important person in his life. You need to remember that. Just because he's gone from this world, does not mean he is truly gone. Let him live through you, son. I am so sorry." He bowed his head as he let these words process.

The next day the town set a gravestone down for every lost knight. Twenty-seven broken families. Seventeen new widows and widowers, one orphan. I lived in my house, refusing to leave until midnight fourteen days after the gravestones were set. I needed to see him.

I approached the cemetery when I first saw the figure. It was dark and shadowy, leaning in front of a grave. The figure moved from grave to grave, leaning down at each one. I felt anger flood through me. This was supposed to be my time with my daddy. This person was only going to get in my way. I marched over to the figure and gave them a shove.

"Hey!" she shouted as she turned around.

_Zelda's POV_

I turned my head fast enough to give myself whiplash.

"Hey!" I shouted

Then through the rain and fog I saw who the culprit that put me in the mud was. A boy, probably 5 or 6, my age nonetheless. He had blonde hair plastered to his forehead with rain and bright blue eyes, red with crying. He was definitely the little boy my father had been whispering about. Just tonight he had been speaking to my mother about him in their room. I heard them talk about a boy who lost his father and was worrying them. I thought that if I came to the tombs of the fallen with flowers it might comfort the boy to know others were enduring pain and could help him. Only now, seeing the pure pain in the boy's face did I really understand his problems.

"What are you doing here, huh?" he screamed. Thunder cracked, making me shudder. The storm was never a fun time for me.

"I-I was trying to- I wanted-ed to-"

He stared at me as the anger drained from his face.

"I just want you to leave okay?" He was barely audible over the tremendous downpour.

I nodded as I hurried out of the cemetery. However, anyone who knew me, knew I would sneak behind some nearby stones and watched the boy.

He knelt at a gravestone, and began to talk. I could not hear him since he seemed to speak in an exhausted tone. Streams began to pour down his face. Soon he was screaming again, loud enough that I could hear him.

"You promised! You said you'd never leave me! Mom left me when I was born! You promised me that you would be there when I was a knight! You would train me! We were going to be together forever! I can't be alone Daddy! You left me alone! I can't- I can't – Don't make me! I wanna be with you! I wanna die too! Daddy! Why!" He screamed and screamed. I couldn't tear myself away from him. He needed someone. He needed help. I suddenly was behind him, hugging him.

"Shhh, it's okay. Shhh. I'm here. I'lll always be here okay? Shh. It's okay." I whispered to the now silent boy. I felt him nod and he began to hug me back. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. Finally, I withdrew and stuck out my hand

"Zelda Kaebora, daughter of Gaepoa and Jellica, founders of the knight academy."

He hesitatingly took it saying. "Link, just Link. I am going to be a legendary knight, just like my Daddy."

"Well, why don't we get out of the rain, just Link?"

We giggled as we headed off into the direction of my new friends home.

**Yes, I chose the obvious father's death to lead to their meeting. Sue me. Xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2- Complicated

1. **Complicated**

**So this chapter is going to take place in OoT, where Zelda is disguised as Sheik. Now when I first played this game I always assumed Sheik to be female, since it was undisclosed and I wanted to see more badass female characters when I was growing up. So in this story, let's assume Link knows Sheiks true gender, after figuring it out on his own. He has grown fond of his guide and often she accompanies him in his travels, instead of just appearing at random. This part will take place as they travel on horseback through Hyrule Field.**

Ocarina of Time

_Link's POV_

When I began this quest, I had been reckless, not really caring for my safety. Every time I would launch myself into battle, I had no reason to avoid slight injuries, I could heal them again soon. When I first approached Phantom Ganon, I sprinted at him, only to receive an electric shock to the chest.

_This is it. I failed Hyrule. I am so sorry Saria. I am so sorry Princess Zelda, I am so sorry everyone._

Then, seconds before I was to receive another electric ball to the face, it reflected off of something in front of me. The figure swiftly ran to me and began to murmur an incantation. Suddenly I was flush with new energy and the pain in my chest seemed to vanish. My blurred eyes cleared as I saw the bright red eyes that have saved me. With that, Sheik went back to battling the ghost. Side by side with the guard, we easily took down the fatal enemy.

Since then, we have battled together quite often, although she still remained a mystery to me. Now here we were, galloping on our horses, in silence once again.

"Hey Sheik?"

"Yes hero?"

"When I first, uh, awoken, you said you were the last member of the Sheikah clan. What about Impa? She was the last member when I was younger, where were you then?"

"I- I had yet to find myself in the clan sir."

"Wait, so you chose to be a Sheikah? But your names Sheik and you have the red eyes? Are you related to Impa?"

"No, she was my mentor, nothing more. That's all the questions for today Link."

_We can't stop now. She actually used my name. I'm starting to get somewhere with her, c'mon._

"So what's your given name then? If it's not Sheik."

"Link, I can't tell you that."

"Well why not? Is it embarrassing? I mean for goddesses sake, Sheik, my name is Link. How many Links do you even know besides me hmm?"

Even though I couldn't see her mouth, I could tell that got her to smile.

"It's just complicated Link. It's against Sheikah customs."

"Okay then at least tell me about your eyes. Are they actually red?"

"You aren't going to give up are you Link?"

"We got time Sheik. I can wait you out, in fact I waited seven years just to pick up a sword."

"Then no, this is not my true eye color."

"What is it then? Green? Brown? Maybe hazel?"

She dismissively shook her head.

"We should set up camp here for tonight, sir."

"Sheik, don't call me sir, it makes me feel old."

They silently prepared a campsite. Sheik set down her bag as she went to go gather fire wood. There was one thing she had always warned me, never go in her bag.

As I lay on my makeshift bed, I stared at the ragged purple bag. _It probably holds stuff from her old life. Before she was Sheik. Maybe one peak couldn't hurt._ I crawled over to the bag and lifted the top. Inside was some pictures, a canteen, a book, and her lyre. I grabbed for her book and stared at the cover. It had symbols engraved on it. I opened it and tried to understand the words that lay on the page, with no luck. Angrily I stuffed the book back in her bag. _I am so stupid. _ I knew I could not read, I never could. When all the other kokiri were learning how to I was stuck on the basics. I didn't have a fairy and I was dumb. Water came to my eyes as I thought back to Mido making fun of me for mixing up my _U _and _V,_ my _m_ and_ n, _my _b _and _d. _ I couldn't help it. The letters didn't stay on my paper, they danced around and flipped and turned.

I didn't hear Sheik return, if I did I would have wiped my eyes and backed away from the open bag with a book laying on top of it. _Shit, I'm dead_. She marched over to me lifted me to my feet, obviously about to reprimand me. _I deserve it, I went through her stuff._

"Link, I gave you one rule! And you broke it! What did you see! Tell me rig- Wait, are you…crying?"

_Shit, this is worse than being yelled at. Think Link! Think!_

_"_Not really"

_What does that even mean, not really? Why would I say that ugh!_

"Why are you crying Link?"

"I can't, um, I don't know how to, uh, read."

"Oh. You took out my book?"

"Um, sorry."

"Doesn't the Kokiri teach you reading? Why don't you know how?"

"I, um, can't."

"Here, let me help."

The Sheikah took out the book that I had angrily dismissed and began to have me sound out words. I continued to mess up until I frustrated-ly yelled "See I'm dumb! I can't do this!"

"Link, no. Your just different. You have dyslexia. It make words flip and letters rearrange, my mother had it and she was the most brilliant person I knew. Here, keep this book and keep practicing okay."

I looked up. Unbelievable, this girl had literally taken away all that pain in one statement. However, when I looked up, I was not greeted with the crimson eyes I had grown to know. For a split second, I saw an ocean in her eyes, the deepest blue I had ever seen. Then it was gone.

"So they're blue! You use magic and make your blue eyes red so people think you are a descendant of a true Sheikah!"

The mysterious girl only smirked at my childish glee.

"So you have magic? How do you do it?"

"I am done with questions Link."

"But now I need to know. I thought you had to say incantations to do magic?"

"Link, that's enough."

"Are you a witch or something?"

Suddenly Sheik was inches away from my face with her mischievous eyes glowing red.

"Now Link, I wonder what you would look like with pink hair?"

"Uh, Sheik, don't- don't- I won't ask anything else."

"No, it's my turn for questions hero. What about a pig nose? Hmm?"

He tried to crawl back but she kept leaning towards him so the distance between their eyes remain only a few inches. This was the closest Link had been to any girl, and he liked it a lot, despite the threat of having animal features.

"Sheik, don't do anything please."

"Too late." She said as she went back to sitting on the dirt floor.

_Too late! Oh goddesses no!_ I ran to the closest pond, fearing for my blonde locks all the way. Finally I knelt at the pool and stared at my moonlit reflection. I still had blonde hair and my nose. No tusks had appeared and I hadn't grown claws. _She was bluffing. Thank the goddess-_ then I saw. Staring back at me, was two crimson eyes.

**XOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3- History

**1. History**

**This one is me kind of pushing the theme to fit what I want to write about so deal with it. Major spoilers in this one.**

Skyward Sword

_Links POV_

_I found her, she's okay. She isn't hurt. I won't be alone. She's okay. _I couldn't help but keep reminding myself these small facts as Zelda spoke about Triforces, goddesses and legendary heroes. All that really mattered was that she was safe.

"You've probably figured out by now, haven't you Link?" she asked in a solemn voice. "You are the chosen hero and I, Zelda, I am the goddess reborn as a mortal."

_No I hadn't figured that out. We are just teenagers, best friends. We can't be goddesses and heroes. Well Zelda could, she always could have been. She can't be explained with words other than perfection. Now, I can see it all too well, her blonde hair fell down her back. Her modest white dress only dazzled me more. Her two front pieces of hair that she usually tied to keep out of her face, were now set in silver bands. She was no doubt a goddess, but me? A hero? I was just a boy trying to help his best friend. She would have done the same no doubt._

As she continued, out of nowhere, a song we used to sing began to echo in my head.

"The day of the ceremony, Ghirahim's tornado tossed me out of the sky to the world below. I was nearly captured by the demonic forces, but I was rescued at the last moment by the old woman who lives in the Sealed Grounds. I had no memory at all of my existence as Hylia, but she explained it to me. She helped me to remember who I was…and what I had to do. I set out to pray at the goddess statues located in each temple across the land. Each statue stirred up memories within me. After I visited them all, Impa, an agent of the goddess, led me here… to the past."

Now my best friend, who seemed like a stranger, was standing close enough where I could touch her. I could clearly see her dismay and pain in her eyes. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her and hug her, like I did time after time in Skyloft. Those days seemed like ancient history now.

"…All of this is part of the same great effort to prevent the revival of Demise. Stripped of his physical form by the seal that binds him, he takes the shape of an abomination. But even in his hideous state, he's more than capable of devouring this land if we allow him to do what he desires." She looked away from me. "We must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him. At any cost… That is why I intend to remain here in this time and place…To sustain the seal as best as I can. As long as I continue this vigil, we may be able to prevent the demon king from fully reviving himself in our own time."

She was practically pleading for me to say something, just to tell her anything, but I couldn't. This was hard enough for her without me saying the wron thing.

"I must maintain the seal that Hylia—rather, that I – created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as I am able. With the memories of my former life returning to me, I can see now that this is my purpose. Link, the goddess created Fi and the great blade she's a part of for very specific reasons. For the task standing against Demise in the monstrous form he now assumes rests solely on your shoulders. Back in our own time, you've already driven him back into his prison twice now. I can't thank you enough for that Link. During your long journey you've grown so much. You learned wisdom from solving devious puzzles and traps. You gained power by honing and tempering both yourself and your sword. And by overcoming the trials set before you by the goddess, you've found true courage. Now that those qualities reside in you, you are worthy of wielding the power the old gods left behind for our kind. You can claim the Triforce.

Zelda reached out her porcelain hand and bows her head. As reach my gloved hand toward hers, she closed her eyes. When I kneeled down she began to speak again, about blessing me with the Triforce. My hand became hot as the symbol began to glow with her blessing. All of this would be told of in song and legend, but no one would truly know us, the hero and the goddess.

"The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that you are the hero of legend and that within you dwells sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce. Stand now, Link. Draw your sword.

I lifted my sword to the dark roof as it shuddered and transformed. I felt it accept me as I held the master sword. I was swelling with pride when I saw Zelda's smile disappear as she spun around, only showing me her pointed ears and golden crown of hair.

"Link, before I say another word, I feel like I owe you an apology. You see, the mark of the Triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world." My best friend bowed her head in shame. "If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few—those with unbreakable spirit—can wield its might."

She began to walk back to the cold alter where I found her. _No, don't walk away. We are in this together, _my mind whispered as I subconsciously took a step towards her.

"Its impossible to know the true reason why the old gods created the Triforce. But I have a theory of my own. The gods created the Triforce, yet they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use its power. Somehow, I think that may have been their own way of giving hope to all the mortal beings of the land…which brings us back to you. To face Demise and give the land hope, the goddess, Hylia, needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. That someone is you, Link. But spirit alone wasn't enough. You had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero within yourself so that you could wield that supreme power. And so Hylia… I mean, and so I… I knew if it meant saving your Zelda, or me, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger, without even a moments doubt…I… I used you."

_No! Don't think like that Zel- Your my best friend! You did no wrong, we were forced into this!_ I wanted to yell at her as she walked away with her back still towards me. The space between us was killing me. Every one of my fibers wanted to be with her.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all this, Link. But you have to understand this is a war and the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I need your strength to tip the scales in our favor… All that may be well intentioned and true, but it doesn't mean it's right….and it doesn't excuse my actions. But I'm prepared to pay the price for what I've done. To ensure that the seal holds, I will remain here in this time…deep in sleep for thousands of years."

Zelda turned just in time for me to gasp and turn into a wide eyed buffoon. She was leaving me again.

"Link… I cant say it enough. I'm so sorry for the way I had to involve you in this. But until my memory of things before our lifetime returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny. Before all this, I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last forever."

With those words, a wall of light descended around her. _ No, I can't loose you Zelda. Please._ I ran to her, stumbling up the step, slamming my fists into the wall. I couldn't even make a dent. I was in full panic of loosing my friend, it took me a second to realize she began to speak again, now in a low weak voice. "Even though I am Hylia reborn, I am still my father's daughter, and your friend. I'm still your Zelda. When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up. So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"

"I promise"

With my promise, she smiled through the wall and let out a small gasp as the walls around her closed. A flash of light and a wild sound escaped before she was at peace in the amber in front of me.

_No one may know about Zelda and Link, but everyone will know about the hero and goddess._

"I promise Zelda, I will always wait for you."


End file.
